


All I Need

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode continuation, Family Feels, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Episode continuation from 06.03.2020, Callum notices Ben is not alright... and does his best to make it better.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	All I Need

They where well into the second film when Callum noticed Ben was crying. After his joke earlier he had made sure to keep an eye on Ben thoughout the film, he tried to put his arm around him a number of times but Ben shurgged him off everytime. 

He watched Ben now looking straight ahead, his arms where wound tightly around the arm of the sofa whilst he tried to keep his tears at bay. Callum's heart broke seeing the younger man so upset. He looked down at Lexi who had fallen asleep againest his chest, her arms wrapped around her pink unicorn and her hear rested against his shoulder. 

He looked over at lola who was now curled around Jay on the love seat next to the sofa. he nudged her arm to get her attention, she seemed to know exactly what she needed to do. she pulled her self up from Jay and walked over to Callum picking the little girl from his arms and carrying her up to bed. 

Callum looked over at Ben once more, his eyes where still transfixed on the tv, but Callum could see the tears rolling down his cheeks, he had unclasped the arm of the sofa and was now pressing his fingers up against his eyes.  
Callum shuffled closer to the smaller man, he wound his arm around Ben's waist and pulled him into his arms. Ben tucked his head against Callum's chest finally giving into the comfort Callum was offering him. 

Ben pulled his sleeves up and over his hand so he could use the fabric to wipe away his tears, he buried his head into the side of Callum's body, he moved his legs so they where curled underneath him on the sofa, and wound his free arm around Callum's waist. Callum dropped his hand to Ben's hair and softly ran his fingers through it knowing it would instantly calm the younger man. 

Once the second film had finished Lola and Jay said their goodnights as they went to bed, Callum looked down at Ben and noticed his eyes where dropping too.  
Callum moved his body alerting Ben, he pulled his head up from where it had been pressed against Callum's chest so he could look up at him.

'Bed?' Callum asked  
Ben nodded and passed him the remote so he could turn off the tv. Callum pulled himself off of the sofa and moved to pick Ben up.

'S'okay... my legs work fine' Ben told him giving him a smile. Callum smiled back and instead took hold of Ben's hand as they walked up to bed, turning the lights off as they went. 

Once in the bedroom Ben undressed and got into the bed first, quickly followed by Callum. As soon as Callum had crawled into his side of Ben's bed, Ben attatched himself to his side, this time however leaning in a way so he could look up at Callum.

'I'm sorry about earlier... it was pretty insensitive of me' Callum told him as he softly stroked his hair again  
'It wasnt... I want people to treat me normally... and you where being you... and thats fine.... ' Ben told him tracing soft patterns on the top of his chest with his fingers.

They laid in silence for a few moments, looking up at each other, each of them comforting each other in their own ways. Ben blinked a few times trying not to cry again.

'Callum... I'm scared... I'm scared that the operation wont work and i'll never be able to hear you again... never be able to hear Lexi... she could have been seriously hurt and i wouldnt have known... I'm scared that I'll never be able to paticitpate in a family evening again becuase i dont know what anyone it going on about... I dont know what to do' Ben whispered as tears started to cloud his eyes once more.

'Oh baby... Firstly Lexi wasnt seriously hurt you have to take courage in that... but she's just like you.. doesnt take kindly to people threating the people she loves, Lola has spoken to her about not running away when shes with anyone.. And you know what, WHATEVER happens WE will get through it as a family... if the operation doesnt work we will all learn sign lanugae, lexi can teach us' Callum said smiling making sure he spoke slowly so Ben could keep up. 

'i'm sorry you felt left out, that was never anybody's intention, we wanted you to feel that your part of a family not the other way round... So next time I will make sure you feel included... I'm sure Lexi wont mind giving up her seat in my lap for you... you just need to ask' Callum giggled leaning down so he could press a kiss to Ben's soft lips. 

'Thank you... You, Lexi, Lola and Jay you guys are all I need' Ben whispered yawning.

'Go to sleep baby... I've got you' Callum whispered brushing his fingers over Ben's cheeks lifting up any of the left over tears Ben leant up so he could press a goodnight kiss on Callum's lips and then cheek before turning his head so that it was pressed firmly against Callum's chest, he wrapped his arms around Callums waist as Callum mimicked their earlier position pulling the duvet up and over them as he too feel asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character, locations or storylines all rights go to BBC and Eastenders


End file.
